Leviathan's Sweet Log
by Tamakaro Makezai
Summary: Welcome to the world of Fairy Leviathan. The only female Guardian. How she kept her log so nicely? We never know.
1. Chapter 1

**Entry 1: Waking up**

Huh? Oh hello. I'm alive. My name is Leviathan. Teehehehe! I wake about the same time as four other people. A red reploid with his funny looking guns. A green reploid that can fly. The purple reploid who looks like a ninja. I find it funny the red reploid name his weapons. All four of us are derived from a blue male reploid name X. He's kind of cute. But seeing him like my father I would be the nicest girl in the planet for him. Though my scientist told me that I'm the person who's going to clean the water. Teehehehe! Flyboy? That's what the red reploid called the green reploid. It sounds like the red likes fighting. Fighting nerd. Teehehehe! That's his name from me. Fighting nerd. He loves fighting and that's his name from now on. Hmm… Ninja guy is the purple reploid's name from me. Hey I have to think of something. I can't see his face so the purple reploid is named Ninja boy from now on. Well time to go to work see what's in store for me.

Wow. The ocean looks big and messy. So I have to be here and make it look pretty again. Ok I better get to work. Lets see now. How to make water to look pretty. I know. The chemicals to neutralize the toxic chemicals that the scientists gave me. Let's use it.

OWIE!!!! PLEASE MASTER X DO NOT MAKE ME GO BACK IN!!! Something down there that just hurt me. *sniff* Please don't want to go! *sniff* Eh? This halberd was my weapon and I left without taking it with me. Oh I feel dummy now. Ok well if it's to protect me then let's go back in.

TAKE THAT MEANIE! WHOHOO THAT THING IS GONE! Okay, it's time to neutralize everything and keep this place very clean. Master X will be happy to see that this area is clean now. I can defend myself. Whoohoo! Eh? Everything looks dark. I better get out to see what's going on. Oh it's night time. I'd better head back. Sleep now.

**End Entry**


	2. Chapter 2

**Entry 2: Cute Guys**

Teehehehe! It seems the Fighting Nerd is arguing with the green one. Ninja guy is quiet but it does makes me wonder what is his face under that mask. Hey I can have fun with them all since all three are pretty cute. Master X is cute too. Which reminds me I do promise myself I would make a plushy out of him. That way I have my very own Master X plushy.

I have succeeding seeing the purples face. But he was a meanie. How would he treat me like that. He is a cutie but he also a meanie at the same time. He gave me a warning but I find it mean what he did. He took all my supplies before I can make my Master X plushy. DANG HIM!!! Though I still will make my plushy even if it means to go back to the store and get the supplies.

Eh? It was a lesson. Teehehehe! You do look cute under the mask. But I understand if you want your face to be covered. Nice to meet you Phantom. What a nice guy? Hey after making Master X plushy, I can make a plushy out of him too. That way that guy can be like my brother of some sort. A ninja brother but a brother. Teehehehe.

More cleaning of the ocean. It looks pretty when it's clean. I can swim in it all day and night. Though I love this part of my job. The yucky things I ended up taking out was now on shore and evaluated. Lalalala. I feel like singing now. Hmm. I wonder what the cute guys are doing. Ninja Phantom is probably helping the Fighting Nerd. The green guy… I don't even have a name for him. I mean I can't use flyboy because that's what the Fighting Nerd call him. Phantom… Hmm… I never really heard him speak until I have my plushy materials been taken away from me. Though he probably know that the green guy's name. Even though green looks cuter than purple and red one combined.

**End Entry**


	3. Chapter 3

**Entry 3: Playful Time**

Wow that's the last of the cleaning for me to do for today. I wonder who I can play with. Ah! I've got it. Let's see who comes to the water first, and I can play with them that way. I'm pretty bored and there's nothing I can really do. The scientist won't let me back in to the underground base area because Master X isn't there yet. Well let's see who's the first person who fall for my trap.

Eh? Phantom… Well why not play with him in the waters. Wee! OWIE!!! That hurts. Hey I just cleaned here! What I can't have fun? *sniff* Oh ok then sorry Phantom. Hey I have a question. Since you know I'm making a plushy of Master X. Can I make one out of you too? What's with the red face? Teehehehe! Don't worry it would be how everyone see you. With the mask. Ok thank you. Now I have to clean this mess up.

Wow mess is clean and there's nothing in sight of a mess. Oooh. Another person I can play with. Green reploid guy. This is a perfect chance to find a name for him. Wait for it. Wait for it. Now! Wee! Owie! Were you tried to shock me? YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT?! ICE DRAGON!!! Hey I wanted to do something than being bored. Fine, fine. I'll take you back to the surface. Wow. HE'S CUTE! THE CUTEST REPLOID GUY I'VE EVER SEEN! HE EVEN PUT MASTER X TO SHAME! Pretty Boy. Yeah that's his name from me. *kiss on cheek* There I hope that make it better. Awww. You look even cuter when you blush like that. See you around pretty boy.

Finally back at the lab. Huh? Yes Master X. Teehehehe. I just got bored doing nothing and the scientist didn't want me back in for the entire day until you came back. Oh ok. Anyways I won't play like that again. Hopefully the scientist would let me in when I want in. Ok.

I've got scolded. *sniff* That was mean. I'm so going to find out who told Master X what I did.

**End Entry**


	4. Chapter 4

**Entry 4: Fighting Nerd Fefnir**

Huh? Fighting Nerd is reading something. I wonder what it is. Eh? Porn? PORN! Eeewwww! He's a pervert reploid. No I have to teach him something. Look here mister I don't want you to look at this. I may never know. You would probably would see me in the shower or something like that. Or other scientist. And besides don't you have work to do. AGH! Get back here pervert reploid. ACK! I just clean that water. HEY! YOU DROP THAT PLUSHY DOWN THERE YOU'LL GET IT MISTER!!!! NOOOOO!!!!! *sniff sniff* MEANIE!!!!

*sighs* Hey Master X. Fighting Nerd is being mean to me. A red reploid with funny looking guns that he gave names for. Fefnir? That's his name? Ok. Well he's was looking at some nasty magazine and I warned him not to look at it for he may look at me when I was in the shower or something like that. Ok I'll let you.

Hey you think you can do that when you're bored. Don't look at me I haven't done anything to you. What? *sniff* Ok. *sniff* I wanted to play as well. I'm bored too. But that doesn't mean he has to be a meanie. *sniff* Ok. Teehehehe. I like how your facial expression Fighting Nerd Fefnir. Thank you for being a sport.

OWIE!!! FEFNIR!!! YOU MEANIE!!! YOU'VE DONE THIS ON PURPOSE!!!! *sniff* I'M TELLING MASTER X WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!! Eh? It wasn't him. PHANTOM!!! Why did he do that? *sniff* What? Oh I see. He doesn't want me to sneak into his room anymore. Oh. Teehehehe. I guess I'm not the only one that people want to see his true face. Ok. But what am I going to do with the toast I wanted to eat. Ok I'll wait for another one. Well I guess it works for him now doesn't it.

**End Entry **  
__


	5. Chapter 5

**Entry 5: Happy Day.**

I'm bored again. At least Fefnir is back to work. Pretty boy left too. I like Pretty boy. Though there's no one really to talk to when I'm down there in the waters. Master X only gave me instructions here and there but I've got done quicker than Phantom and Fefnir at the same time. Though I'm not going to mess with Fefnir today hopefully. Though Fefnir can be cute but he sure is a hot headed.

Oh Master X. Huh? Tell Fefnir not to destroy certain areas? WHAT?! Cool we're going to make a city out of Eurasia Colony! Oh yeah this underground area will be closed off. But being back in the surface again and not underground like we're in is cool. Neo Arcadia? Oh so that's going to be the city name. Oh the Arcadian government is putting us in charge. Cool! I can't wait to see it.

Huh? Teehehehe! Fefnir looks like he has been beaten up. Hey I did told you. Yeah I did told you. Oh! Hahaha! I forgot. I got so excited that we're moving to the surface that I forgot to tell Fefnir about it. I take it Fefnir likes fighting so much he won't mind. Huh? You want to play. Great we can play later Fefnir.

OWIE!!!! THAT HURTS!!! *sniff* You play too rough Fefnir. *sniff* Pretty boy in green was more fun than you. *sniff* At least I like when I play with him. *sniff* I won't play with you anymore. You're no fun and you hurt too hard. I don't like that playing.

THERE!!! My Master X plushy is finished. I can't believe how much work it takes but it's finally done. Tomorrow I'll start with the ninja one and have my Phantom plushy as well. Maybe I make pretty boy as well. Yeah he would be after Phantom. I would love to have him as part of my collection of plushies.

**End Entry**


	6. Chapter 6

**Entry 6: Doctor Weil**

I heard about Dr. Weil and how he wants to experiment on regenerating reploids. He sounded to psychotic but the rest of the scientist assured he isn't. But regenerating us from a wound or get blasted hard may sound convenient but also it sounded like reploids can be dangerous because since we have a longer life expectancy if we aren't destroyed. It could feel like we're immortal. Sometimes I do feel like that several reploids are way older than me. However, Master X is older than anyone else so I shouldn't complain.

Huh? I don't see why Phantom, Fefnir, pretty boy, and I have to listen to this but it's getting me nervous. I want to hug my plushy Master X now. Or hug someone but I can't. Dr. Weil is being scolded badly. He's saying something about controlling all reploids and have them bowed down to humans will. Wouldn't that make us slaves to humans? I like my freedom. Master X… Huh? Weil left and Master X is leaving Pretty Boy in charge. Cool his name is Harpuia. My Pretty Boy Harpy. Teeehehehe!

Huh? Fefnir looks mad. Oh Mother Elf is gone?! Oh dear. OH NO! We should find her and quickly. Oh we're getting upgrades to our system. Phantom is first. Ok then can someone call me when you're done then. Thank you I do like to do something right now. Ok thank you.

There I just finish Phantom since I'm worried about him right now. Sure he's a ninja but he's like a brother to me. Please be ok Phantom. I know it's an upgrade but I don't want anything bad happened. I can't believe how much time I work on Phantom plushy right now.

Oh I've been called. I guess its time for my upgrade. They probably have me after Phantom. Ok I'm ready. Sleep yeah right now that should ease my mind.

**End Entry**


	7. Chapter 7

**Entry 7: Plushy Friends**

I just have my upgrades and I don't feel any different. They told me that. It shouldn't feel different. Well I guess I can leave. Phantom and I are waiting now. The scientist told us all to wait. Pretty boy is next and I just started to make a plushy out of him. Huh? Yeah I'm done with Master X plushy. I even finished yours when you're getting an upgrade. I finished that one quickly. I'm worried. Worried what's going to happen and how we're going to handle it. Thanks Phantom.

I finished my Pretty Boy Harpuia plushy and at the same time he's done. I tend to hide my plushy not wanting him to know. Phantom understands why I make it. I'm now worried about Fighting Nerd Fefnir. Huh? Oh I didn't hide it too well. I need to be right back. He saw a plushy I made that's him. I might as well make Fighting Nerd Plushy.

Huh? Harpuia? Phantom? Why both of you are here in my room? Yeah I've make them on my spare time. What do you both do when you have spare time? It's nothing. Yeah I'm making one out of Fefnir. Can't say I like the guy but I don't hate him either. Yeah. Ok.

There my plushy of Fefnir is done. I think I have the details done too well even his little buster name Sodom. Gomorrah is not there but I know Sodom is the one he hold most of the time. Out of all of us. He's the one who name his weapons. Though I think that's everyone I had besides myself.

Oh Fefnir is done. Well let's go see him. Wow he doesn't look any different. Teehehehe! He has a bigger gun and as usual he gives it a name. Solomon. King of his Busters. Wow. So what's the plan. Ok I'll take control of the water battles. Pretty Boy I'm relying on you to handle the skies. I don't want any drop on the water.

**End Entry**


	8. Chapter 8

**Entry 8: Cursed Battle**

Wow too many controlled mechanaloids underwater. Well that makes my job easier. I like to play with them. Yay! They don't stand a chance with my halberd. I still wonder what was the upgrade is for but I shouldn't worry about that until I knock out all of these out of the water.

AHH!!! Dang it! These things are pulling me out of the water and into the sky. Stupid thing let me go! LET ME GO!!! ICE DRAGON!!! AHH!!! It's using fire on me. Someone help! Huh? It looks like it's overloading. Hey don't overload on me. I don't want to be exploded! AHH!!! Huh? Harpuia?! Sorry I was a bit careless. I've better handle the water ones so they don't mess with Fefnir and Phantom. Ok I trust you.

Heeyah! Take that! There all done. Pretty Boy… He look too cute and yet he got me out in a pinch. However, these mechanaloids that flies have managed to get me out of the water and fly to the air is unheard of. It really bothers me and I don't like it one bit at all.

Huh? The scientist want me at a certain point. I thought Fefnir's busters can. Oh he's busy. Well ok I'll go and help Phantom. A six lock code door. Ok just give me instructions on what to do then. Ok got. Got it. Got it. Ok. Yeah. Ok and Presto. It's open. Ok Phantom go in. Where in. And no sign of Dr. Weil. Though there's a disk here. But I don't know what should we do. Ok another walkthrough. Yeah. Yeah ok. Ok. Ok. Got it. Ok mission complete heading back. Phantom tell Fefnir to head on… Back. Fefnir. Our mission is complete. We're heading back now.

Oh dear. That file shows how Dr. Weil cursed Mother Elf calling her the Dark Elf. A reploid name Omega. I don't like the sound of that. Ok will do. Ok thanks.

**End Entry**


	9. Chapter 9

**Entry 9: Underwater Blocks**

Too many strong ice blocks and my halberd isn't meant to break hard ice blocks but creating them. This isn't good. I can't get through. *sighs* Harpuia can't break these even if he flies. It's too hard for Phantom because if I can't really break them with my halberd then they both aren't helpful in this situation. Wait a minute. Fefnir. He has fire and I do think his busters can break these things. Teehehehe! When you need stuff to be broken call Fefnir.

PLEASE FEFNIR!!! PLEASE!!! I REALLY NEED THIS HELP!!! Thank you! Hey I don't cry to someone!! WHO SAYS I LIKE HIM THAT WAY!! GRR!! Thank you sir. HEY I DON'T CRY EVERY SECOND!!! YOU JUST KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT ABOUT IT OK!!! GRR!!! Fighting Men….

Wee! Back in the waters we go. Hey Fefnir keep up. Teehehehe! You never been in the waters. So this is your first time. Come on I better follow me. You can swim can you? Oh then that would be a problem. How can you get there? That's good enough for me. Let's go then.

HEEYA! Take that! Huh? Oh come on you could do better than that. What's the matter can't handle a little electricity? Oh in that case, I'd better handle them for you. Teehehehe! Come on Fefnir we're almost there. Ok but at least try to lighten up a bit. You sound too cranky.

We're here. Yay! Wow you do bust things quickly. Ok leave it to me to handle the mechanaloids. What oh no! Fefnir! We've broken through but I can't leave Fefnir like this. ICE DRAGON!!! Fefnir. Please stay awake. Please. I must finish this mission. And get Fefnir out of here.

**End Entry**


	10. Chapter 10

**Entry 10: Worried**

His armor took heavy damage. I'm too worried. Harpuia and Phantom can't calm me down as what happened. He trusted me to help him at that point and I feel like I've failed. Even though I pulled him out. The scientist didn't want me to be there. I'm getting worried. I went back to my room and look at the plushy I made out of Fefnir. I kept crying. I cried and cried because I don't know if he would be ok.

*sniff* Yes Phantom. I can't help it. He trusted me to get those mechanaloids off of him when he's destroying the blocks. I let one pass by me. I felt stupid. *sniff* I would've lost him even though we broke through and stuff. Sometimes I wonder why I'm in that field. Right now I hope he's ok. Thanks for cheering me up Phantom. Ok let's go see him.

Fefnir? Thank goodness you made it out alive. Oh he's sleeping. *kiss on cheek* Here I hope that makes it better. I would never forgive myself if you would've died on me. Thank goodness you're still alive Fefnir. I'm sorry for getting you in that mess. But since you're ok I still feel bad for that mechanaloid hurting you.

Oh you're awake. Yeah I saved you out of that mess. I wouldn't forgive myself if I haven't. I understand if you still hate me. Huh? You don't? Heh. Well some point we can play together if peace comes around. These new machines called Golems. The scientist are trying to find out what's their function. I'm worried about what these things can do and if they have a weak spot. Yeah it's getting late and we do need sleep. Night Fefnir.

**End Entry**


	11. Chapter 11

**Entry 11: Ninja underwater mission.**

Today I supposed to have one area hacked but to do so. I can't go in without help. Fefnir and Harpuia are in a mission together. But Phantom is good in this area of specialty. Well Phantom lets go. Oh ok I wait for few minutes if you wish for that. That's fine Phantom.

Into the waters we go. I love the water but also it gave me the memory of what almost happened to Fefnir. I've got to put that behind me. If I keep dwell on it this mission would be a failure as well. Let's hope I can do better with Phantom around. I can't afford to see him in the hospital bed like Fefnir.

ACK! Not again! Huh? I'm sorry. I… I am but I can't say why Phantom. Oh you knew. I don't want to lose people and I felt bad that he trusted me to take care of the mechanaloids and one of them slipped by me. *sniff* Ok lets continue the mission and get to that building.

We finally got to the building and again I'm being lead how to hack again. Those scientist really want someone on the field to hack. Ok got it. Got it. Got it. Ok. Presto the door is open. Yeah Phantom is in the vicinity. He will be done in a few. Follow him? Umm… He isn't anywhere near me. Oh shoot I talk to you guys later I've got one of the huge mechanaloids things on me.

ICE DRAGON!!! Take that. Oh no more of you. I may be a girl. But come on I'm not that dangerous. Here eat my halberd. Oh so that is their weak spot. Ok time to poke and hack away. I need to keep my distance. Oh shoot. AHHH! Huh I'm not dead. Phantom! I'm glad to see you. Ok let's go and take care of this. Oh our mission is a success. Then lets get rid of these things and head back into the waters.

**End Entry**


	12. Chapter 12

**Entry 12: Weil's Army**

Master X. Where are you? Pretty Boy does a good job leading but this isn't what you wanted either. This army is getting more annoyed. Phantom and I were almost creamed the last time. Ok but that doesn't mean I wouldn't be happy that someone else gets hurt under my account.

ACK! TOO MANY OF THEM!!! ICE DRAGONS!!!! *huff* I *puff* can't use *huff* too much ice *puff* energy. Fefnir is yelling something to me. OH NO!! I'm still tired and I can't defend with Ice energy. This is the end. The reploids that are under Weil's control and Golems are destroying us. Sorry everyone. I couldn't help out.

Huh? Phantom? WHA?! You-you-you've changed! Huh? That is fast. Just in a blink of an eye he moved fast. Before I can barely spot him but this is faster than normal. What is this? Oh the new program that was installed on us. I see. He took out the Golem Mechanaloids with ease. I know the other reploids don't have a chance but this is amazing.

Ack! I can't take this anymore. Pretty Boy, I'm heading back. I'm too exhausted and I can't move anymore. Oh Mission Complete. Phantom looks exhausted more than I am. Hey Fefnir. What happened to Phantom? I can see that. He looks worse than I am. I hope he's alright.

Armed Phenomenon? Our own data that alter our form. You mean that is the new look. Cool that is so cool. So we may not look different but we have this form to go through. Oh too much use can kill us. Phantom… What am I going to do? *pacing back and forth* Sorry Fefnir I can help but wondering. Huh Pretty boy? Agreed. I won't used Armed Phenomenon unless I'm forced in any way shape or form. Yeah it's getting late.

**End Entry**


	13. Chapter 13

**Entry 13: End of War**

The reploid name Omega… He has been caught and is going into space. I didn't like what the scientist did to Dr. Weil. The but him in a mechanical suit and other things. So he can't aged anymore nor die. It's almost as if he's turned into a reploid somehow. I can't forgive him. I simply can't. He isn't a reploid nor human anymore. He's a monster. A monster that have people died and caused a massive wave of innocent people dead.

There he goes into space. The fire and burning fuel is enough for me to see to know that Dr. Weil and Omega is gone. Though I still don't feel at ease. I'm still worried about Master X. He has a friend who he wanted to see. Of course I understand but something about this will hurt us later on.

Master X came back pretty much depressed. I understand his friend had done something and we couldn't go. All it's left is have Neo Arcadia with us and get going to the surface. I don't think Master X would feel the same. The Dark Elf that Dr. Weil is pretty much in slumber. I hope she stay in slumber.

I help with the building even though Fefnir is doing a better job than me. However this is going to be a city for everyone. Everyone that is willing to not live underground. Being under there sometimes feels like you are a rat trapped in every corner. I didn't like that feeling and I know the humans don't like it either.

I have my own personal room. All I did was sat there and hold my plushies. Master X, Phantom, Fefnir, and Harpuia. I kept them holding. Especially Master X plushy. Since the real one seems depressed I can feel it that his plushy is depressed as well. I hope I can find a way to cheer him up with something. I don't like seeing him in this state. Though rest would do and hopefully find something to cheer him up.

**End Entry**


	14. Chapter 14

**Entry 14: Changes**

Master X seems to be in a better mood. Which is good. I started to think what I want to do next. I can start a plushy of me but that is on my free time. And right now we had more construction things to do. Free time has to wait. I rather have a place to live in than to worry about making more plushies.

WHOOHOO!!! I have a scientist teaching me how to hack. I'm learning the basics but still this skill did saved us from several things. Yay! I like to learn something new. This is new but yet I probably don't have a person walk me through anymore. Wow. I feel special learning all these keys and what they do. Heck I think it would even help me when I'm in trouble with the doors and Fefnir isn't around to bust them. Also it may be helpful for this skill to stop people from messing the files here in Neo Arcadia. This is so fun. I feel more special than any of the guys around. Teehehehe.

New people. Gentle Judges? Why we need judges for? Eight of them. Isn't one would be enough? Most of them will be helping you Master X. Ok then I guess that would be ok. However, I don't think they're necessary to have. I understand. Ok I'll be treating them with welcoming.

Hey Fefnir. I don't like them at all. I don't understand. Can't we all do a part that we can do. Heh. I guess you're right. They're going to help Master X but I take it we're going to be busy as well. Besides what they have we don't? I mean are we capable of handling ourselves? It's so confusing. You're right Fefnir. We should leave this to Master X. I guess we have more things to worry about. Like finishing this construction thing and probably get ready for the big opening that the Arcadian Government is doing for all of us. Master X would probably would cheer up from this.

**End Entry**


	15. Chapter 15

**Entry 15: Eight Gentle Judges**

The eight judges are awaken. One looks like a cute child. Childre Inarabitta. He looks like a cute kid. Deathtanz Mantisk is a creepy guy. Too creepy for me. Volteel Biblio is another creepy guy. Those two won't really get a date out of me. *shivers* I would die first. Glacier de Cactank is cute for a mature chunky guy. He's ok. Next one is Blazin' Flizard. He looks younger than Glacier but he still have the cuteness to him. Devilbat Schilt is another cute guy. Tretista Kelverian is a huge guy. But out of his height he still looks attractive. I like tall guys. Pretty Boy is taller than me but Tretista is taller than Pretty boy and Fefnir combined. Oh they have a girl judge as well. Wow. Then I won't be the only girl around here. Probably we would share stuff and have some fun time. Oh her name is Cubit Foxstar. Nice name.

Teehehehe. It seems she takes a liking out of Fefnir. Fefnir is turning her down flat. I should warned her that Fefnir isn't interested at any of us females here. Eh? Did she just insulted me or yelled at me very hard? What did I do? Oh well I go to my room and see my plushies. But I need to be in the control room first.

Eh? Devilbat Schilt? Are you is asking to join you for a cup of tea? Sure that's sounds fun. I wouldn't mind. It would get us all knowing one another. Yeah I would be there. Harpuia you will find him outside. He's patrolling outside. Oh you already talk to Phantom and Fefnir? Ok well he has to land some point of time. Oh speaking of the devil he just landed outside. Have fun talking to him.

Wow this blend of tea is really good. Phantom is sitting down on the floor and holding his cup Asian style. Hey he's a ninja so I understand. Yes I agree with the two. It would take some time. Teehehehe. Fefnir may like fighting but he has his own style.

**End Entry**


	16. Chapter 16

**Entry 16: Generals of Neo Arcadia**

Cubit Foxstar is really not liking us. Mainly, me. I can tell by the looks of her face. She's been giving me that look ever since she was activated. Tretista Kelverian helped out to calm her down. I was glad for that. We all went to watch the judges do their work. It was fun to see. They were all abiding by the laws that the Arcadian Government is giving out. Cubit Foxstar was amazing on how she handle it. I know I can't do something like that. I wish she wouldn't hate me.

OWIE!! Now that hurts. Hey I didn't do anything to you why are you so mean to me? Fefnir? But he doesn't… Huh? But I don't even like… Ok. Not like it matters because Fefnir doesn't like either of us. Cubit Foxstar I don't know why you're hurting me but Fefnir doesn't like you in that fashion nor me. If I could like someone in that fashion it would been Pretty Boy but even I set standards for myself.

The big meeting of them all. Cubit Foxstar started to say something to Fefnir and Tretista Kelverian stopped it. I guess she still didn't learn her lesson. Pretty boy is a General of the Fierce Sky. SWEET! I think he wouldn't mind. Oh wow. General of the Black Ocean. NICE! WATER ALL TO MYSELF!!! Fefnir is the General of Ash Flames. That works for Fefnir. I know it would work for him. Cutting Shadow Squadron? That works for Phantom. It still makes him a general but still he keeps his ninja work as well.

WHOOHOO!!!! I am so happy. I am going to get recruits and become a General in the same time. And plus, I'm almost done with the basics of hacking. So no one can tell me what to do. This is great. I have completed my work and who knows what I'm going to do next. Well that isn't important because with recruits means I can train. When I can train. I can do anything. Better sleep.

**End Entry**


	17. Chapter 17

**Entry 17: Plushy Incident**

Well time to meet my recruits. Oh wow two by it looks like. Gentle? Did they think I couldn't take care of my self. Well Fefnir would work their butts out and Phantom would give them strict discipline. Man at this rate I would be in a worse situation. Fefnir may have better luck than me.

My plushy of Master X where is it? Huh? That big guy how he has it. Oh no one touches Master X plushy when I'm not around. GET BACK HERE!!! ICE DRAGON!!! MY PLUSHY GIVE IT BACK!!! Thank you very much. Oh you both are looking for the General of Black Ocean. That is me. I'm the General of the Black Ocean Fairy Leviathan. Blizzack Staggroff is your name. Nice to meet you and how about you? Polar Kamorous. Nice to meet you both. Oh this is something I had done when I was first activated. Its very sentimental to me and I don't like others messing with it.

Oh no who is been into my room and heck who TOOK MY HARPUIA PLUSHY!!!! SOMEONE IS GOING TO LOSE THEIR HEAD IF I DON'T GET IT BACK!!! That bug guy has it. He's toast. GET BACK HERE!!! ICE DRAGON!!!! I don't care if I froze you and have my weapon pointed at you!. You went to my room and took something that isn't belong to you!. Either give it back or lose your life pick a choice!. Thank you very much. Teehehehe. Oh hello Pretty Boy. Oh this is your recruit. Well he has to learn not to go into someone's room without permission. Ok I do have two of my own that I need to train. I leave your recruits up to you. Kuwagust Anchus. Nice to meet you. I'm the General of Black Ocean. Fairy Leviathan. Though please stay away from my room. If I didn't let my recruits in my room, I don't let anyone one else into there without permission. Ok see you around.

**End Entry**


	18. Chapter 18

**Entry 18: Rescue Foxstar**

Wow it's a cold day. I wonder how come the Gentle Judges wanted to be here. Then again. I'm good with the waterways. Well what part of Neo Arcadia we are trying to receive from going here. Normally I don't mind leading but Cubit Foxstar of all people wanted to go here. Well, I'm not mean like how she is. In fact, I would find this opportunity to help her out. I know Fefnir pound her hard with his talking which wasn't too persistent chasing him like how she was. If anyone it would be Harpuia I wanted to be with. But even I know that's impossible to reach.

Are you ok Cubit Foxstar? Hey I was just… Ok. I better keep moving and see what she wanted in here. How can she be a gentle judge when I'm more gentle than she is. Probably she can't take another girl around. Hey I'm on the same boat but I don't push her around like she is pushing me.  
Huh? What is that reploid doing here? Hey who says you can steal that. It's not like the crisis is any better. Hey you better listen to her. She can convict you. Hey that was uncalled for. Here this will help your circuits out. Snow Flake. You stay there while I go get the person you pushed into the pool.

Cubit Foxstar can't swim too well and these mechanaloids are getting close to her. I better freeze those and get her back to the surface. Cubit Foxstar please don't get hurt. I've reach her. She doesn't look like she would be conscious this is not good. I need to get her back to the surface pronto.

Pretty boy what are you doing here? Oh hello Devilbat. I'm with a gentle judge. Well if I can wake her up that is. She fell into the pool of water because the idiot shot her and I tried to get her out. Ok I take her to medic bay for repairs.

**End Entry**


	19. Chapter 19

**Entry 19: Our Gathering**

Fefnir came by and were going to start a fight with my two recruits. Knowing him, he would burned them both. I've got to stop him. Oh thank goodness Staggroff and Kamorous are still alive. Eh? Fefnir didn't hurt them. Oh? Master X summoned us. Ok lets go then. I don't like waiting to see him mad at us.

Huh? Master X I don't really understand. When the time comes? I see. Harpuia would be the next in line if Phantom died. And if something happened to Harpuia, I would be next. Fefnir would be last and knowing Fefnir, he would not be too pleased but we're going to do the best we can.

Fefnir are you crying? It's ok let it all out. There's no need to hide it. I don't find this a laughing matter nor a pleasing one. Ok I agree. We should get ready to head on back to our pupils. Huh? Escorting? Ok I'll joined up after all. Just don't ask how I'm going to get there but I'll find a way.

We all got together to the old base where we were in. Funny how Neo Arcadia expanded even to this area. Since it's underground we don't have any problems. Oh hello. I remember you four from Harpuia's recruits. Herculious Anchus nice to meet you. Don't worry Kuwagust is forgiven. Ok nice to meet you Panther Fauclaws. And nice to meet you Aztec Falcon. Yeah this was our old base. We might as well cleaned it. Ok I'll check on the other areas.

Oh hello you three. You're Phantom's group. Oh pupils. I'm the General of Black Ocean. Leviathan. Is there something wrong a female being a general? Hello Phantom. I was going to see where other places I can help out. Nice to meet you Hanumachine. You too Tech Kraken. And same to you Phoenix Magnion. HEY! Thank you Phantom. Fefnir isn't here. I don't know I think he's probably… Oh you know him. Oh you're his recruit Anubis Necromancess III. Ok thanks for telling me. Well you can help out by cleaning that area. My recruits and I go clean the central computer area of the base.

**End Entry**


	20. Chapter 20

**Entry 20: New System of Energy**

Oh Master X had hired more scientist. Great they probably start figuring out how to solve this energy crisis we have. Oh few of them start working on it. Ok thanks for telling me. Oh we can go see them. Ok that would do. Staggroff and Kamorous are under watching on the computer room. They both won't do anything. They may be big but they're gentle people.

Huh? Fefnir is already here. Oh and he called me a flirtatious reploid. He isn't any difference. *smacks Fefnir beside his head and helmet* Serves you right for flirting. You can scare the little girl too. Can I pick her up? Oh hello there little one. Did the meanie guy was scaring you? She's a human child you have to be delicate with them. Yes that meanie won't hurt you again. I make sure of that. Teehehehe. Hey that tickles. You're a cutie child. Teehehehe. Hey that tickles even more. Oh ok here you go miss? Oh Doctor, I'm sorry. Please to meet you. What is your daughter's name? Ceil? THAT'S THE PRETTIEST NAME I EVER HEARD!!! Teehehehe. She even likes Fefnir too.

Teehehehe. Even though Fefnir is holding her. She plays with Harpuia and Phantom. She's a real cutie. Oh you made that? It's called Energen Crystals. They hold energy? Great that would save us some time and people to hold on to them. Well that's great we don't worry too much then. I hope it would work especially when we need something like this. We already been through many wars and we don't like this happening as well. Sure I can help tell me what to do.

**End Entry**


	21. Chapter 21

**Entry 21: Horrible News**

The scientist who made the Energen crystals had died. I was supposed to watch over Ceil. I don't know what I can do when they manage to bury a great scientist. I rather not tell Fefnir or the other Generals. Also I didn't want to tell the gentle judges. Ceil just come over and cried. I don't know what to do. The only thing I did is try to make a plushy for her. I tried to make one out of me. However, she actually caught on making plushies herself. I was surprised how she caught on quickly. She made a cute cat like plushy. She thought that is how cyber elves look like. I don't know what they look like but I know she must have one good imagination.

Huh? New energy surge? At a time like this. Well Ceil's going to be raised by another scientist whom from what I heard is her father. Too bad Fefnir isn't going to take that lightly. However, humans have the right to choose their mate. Normally it's with another human. Though I can't help it for feeling that type of love as well. I never told about it because most would find it crazy. Even more when it's with another reploid.

Man I'm back at the computer room and really I don't feel like being here. However, as a pro hacker, I have to be here. I have to be here to make sure things run smoothly. I feel like I should be somewhere else. Telling someone. However, if Cubit Foxstar couldn't tell Fefnir how much she cared for him. Mine would be no better. I… I'm scared but I have too many thoughts.

Huh Fefnir? What had happen with Master X? Kamorous and Staggroff make sure that the computers are fine when I get back. Have HK-56 and TE-65 get ready for the checking data. If there's something that needs my attention, have the section shut off when I get back. Ok Fefnir lead the way. Are you sure you aren't pulling my leg? What happened? WHAT?! CAN YOU TELL ME IN A BETTER TIME?! AGH! Fine let's go.

**End Entry**


	22. Chapter 22

**Entry 22: Alter of Yggdrasil**

Fefnir.. You know that a scientist died correct. Oh so you knew that. Well they buried her body like yesterday. I don't know why they kept it so long in a chamber when they should buried it. Huh? This is an odd energy signature and I should know I hack into stuff a lot. Alter of Yggdrasil? Why there? I think whoever has this energy signature really want us not to know. Well let's deploy then.

Huh? Pretty boy? Phantom what's wrong? Yeah and it's the same when I was watching Ceil so her father can attend her mother's funeral. Oh it's a coded stuff. Time to hack it. Wow someone encrypted not that poorly or very complex. Oh dear. Fefnir, Phantom, Harpuia look at this hologram message. This is restricted area now. Just now Master X message popped open that Master X probably have put on himself. Dark Elf and Master X encryptions are in there. Harpy I don't know what's next.

Ok I added few more passwords to make things Leviathan style hard. I would be making sure that. Agreed. I'll do my best to let us be warned first before anyone enters here. The alter is now encrypted with areas which I didn't know this tower has that. Temple of Wind, Temple of Flame, and Temple of Ice. Which us the three of us would be auto summoned in the temples. Phantom is auto summoned if anyone is heading in here. I matched our energy signatures to the areas so there's no one get in here without our permission.

Harpuia… It's done. I've make sure that no one can enter Yggdrasil without us knowing first. Ok well said. Phantom's is in charge. Ok I understand. Yes I'm well aware of this. But Harpy… Ok I'll go back.

**End Entry**


	23. Chapter 23

**Entry 23: Copy Master X?**

Two days has been passed and Ceil has been talking to me a lot. Somehow she knew that Master X is gone and we tried to cover up for two days already. Phantom isn't good of giving orders and Harpuia aiding him with orders taken. I think it was a mistake to have Phantom as the previous leader. However, it wasn't our judgment but Master X.

Ceil has been in the laboratory for the longest and yet her father is another thing that go me worried. He's dying of an illness. Ceil's mother was dead by a raid from the laboratory. She's treating me as a supplement. I don't know why but she had took my plushy of Master X. I don't know why but I feel like she's going to change the course as we know it.

I look around and found my Master X plushy is back. I think Ceil is giving up or she's done with the ordeal. I don't know which of the two but I hoped that we can figure something out real soon. I don't know what the other scientist are doing or even let her being around the laboratory. However, I would not complain. Ceil is a good girl and like her name. She can reach the sky.

Fefnir is here again at the computer room and I can hear him threatening my two recruits. And from the sound of it he's pissed. I better stop the fight before my guys are getting hurt. FEFNIR!!! There's no reason for you to threaten them like that. Ok thank you for the message but that doesn't give you the right to yell at them. Kamorous and Staggroff have NL-32 and PZ-43 to do the check. And again the usual. If anything needs my attention, have that area shut down and I go look at it.

*in shock and stuttering* M-M-Master X?! I-I-It c-couldn't be. *calms down* It's a copy? I see. *hugs Copy X* Master X *sniff* Fefnir you're crying as well? Ok I back off. *sniff* Waiting for orders sir.

**End Entry**


	24. Chapter 24

**Entry 24: Annihilate the Mavericks**

I can't believe this. The humans and reploids are fighting way worse than ever. Our energy factory isn't helping too much for making more energy. Our supplies couldn't meet the demands and it's getting everyone in a panic and frustrated. How are we going to help with this situation. Even Energen Crystals helps a bit but that doesn't help too much.

What a rebellion? Oh they are labeled Mavericks. Fefnir got the southern end I have the northern end of Neo Arcadia. Phantom is going eastern end and Harpuia is heading western end. Ok roger. I'll go. Oh about the hacking situations. I have few models helping me out. Hey I have female models as well. Ok well I'm going then.

Hmmm… guys? I love guys especially playing with them. Well time to make my entrance and use a bit of my charm to them before obliterate them. At least I gave them some entertainment as they're going to die. Let's see too fat. Too hairy. And the other one is not my type. Dang. Who the heck make these models? Well the hairy guy can be seduced down by me easily.

Hello you three guys. AAAHHHH!!! What did they do to me? Huh? They pull a Phantom on me? No it wasn't a smoke bomb or flash bomb it's something else. Don't worry. I won't you guys yet. But you will be destroyed. Man I lost them already. I see they used a grenade and shoot at it. The grenade explode and they make their escape. Clever people. Well they're out of my contradiction so I can't do anything.

Teehehehe. Well mines used a grenade and shot at it. If I was around long enough they would have destroy me. Well like you said they won't survive long out there. I know because there's no energy. Even if they went underground it won't matter they can't win us. I agree Harpuia. Where ever they are. We can't follow outside or go underground because its outside the Neo Arcadia jurisdiction.

**End Entry**


	25. Chapter 25

**Entry 25: Ceil's Departure**

It has been days now. I've known something is wrong. Ceil is asking me questions. I know she treats me like her replacement mother but I couldn't help but feel guilty about it. Her cyber elf plushy she has reminded me that. She had asked me about my duty in destroying reploids. I can't say it isn't right but I can't say it isn't wrong either. Depends on the crime and such. More importantly, I can't let my feeling over my duty. I have sworn to protect the humans and that's what I would do.

Oh Fefnir. Did Ceil asked about the reploids that we driven out of Neo Arcadia? Yeah she's acting strange about it. I don't like question Master X about it but it did wonder what she's thinking. Exactly which got me worried. Is it possible for humans to become Mavericks? But not Maverick ok I see. Probably that's more accurate. You're right Fefnir. Thank you for ease my worries.

Ceil? No he's busy. Though I do want to talk. I know you have asked few of us about our duty and how we handle things. However, we're in a crisis as well. It may sound barbaric but it's a temporarily solution. No. I don't know their crimes well but the Gentle Judges does. If there's a permanent solution we would use it by now. We don't even have one.

Ceil… That little girl left. She gave me a note and wrote that she's trying to find a better solution. She's going out of Neo Arcadia to find it. I do hope she can find it and bring it back to us. We're a peaceful place.

**End Entry**


	26. Chapter 26

**Entry 26: Resistance**

After what I heard of her left and formed the resistance, I wondered why she even left Neo Arcadia. The burden finally left me when she left. I do felt like she's grown up a little too quickly the human. I may not like the fact that she went to all that trouble but she's doing what she thinks is correct. And now she's trying to find Zero. Zero… I heard that name before.

YOU DON'T NEED TO YELL AT ME!!! Yell at me and I stripped you out of here TE-65. Hey they're moving and are getting close to their destination. I better find a way to counteract that. DEPLOY GOLEMS 1-6!!! That would teach them a lesson. With the energy going down even more we're getting more desperate.

Hey what is going on? Yes I can see one of our golems is gone. That never happened. Track the signal. I want full scale report from everyone. I don't like this but it's going to leave a mark on me for failure. I can't fail right now. Not as far as this is right now. I must protect the people around. I must protect Neo Arcadia.

Harpuia to Leviathan. We have a situation. Golem 3 has been annihilated. We need someone to track it down and see what's really happening. Maha would do as well. Please send in any information you can bring to me. If Phantom want to look at this as well. I see. Ok Leviathan Out.

Disposable Center… Aztec Falcon went in there as Maha is checking the stuff back at the laboratory. Oh already Maha gave me some news. Ok on screen. WHAT?! So it's true then. The Legendary Zero is awaken. Are you sure? Yes I would tell the others about that. So it begins. We don't even know this Zero person and we won't even know what to expect. I don't even know if Zero is actually a legendary reploid that I heard of.

**End Entry**


	27. Chapter 27

**Entry 27: Defeated by Zero**

Already Harpuia came back from the disposable center to see Aztec Falcon destroyed like that. It's the first horror I have seen that anyone went through that ordeal. Well he was in the disposable center so it would have expected one would lose its life. I've still have Maha over there. The crash of the aircraft did bring my attention since Anubis is going to take care of that.

Wow Anubis got killed. Not as bad but I do suspect that Aztec Falcon fell down at the compactor which it was the reason why he's that way. Maha just informed me the information that is shocking to me. Reploid is the real Legendary Reploid Zero. If any thing this reploid would bring fruitful to Neo Arcadia… Zero… What type of friend you are to Master X?

Maha… I just lost contact with Maha. Blizzack Staggroff go ahead and head to the underwater chamber which should be iced area to keep the Resistance member in tact. The ones that Anubis send us from the crash. Yeah keep them busy. Don't let them get away. We know they'll be killed but we need a jurisdiction first.

Oh dear there goes Staggroff. And yet Harpuia found some more resistance members this means we may have more to our advantage. I like to see what Harpy's thinking. Harpuia… I love you. I know you won't hear me but after all these years and heck Cubit Foxstar knows because once we talk about guys we like.

Harpuia got DEFEATED! Oh dear how that happened. He never got defeated this badly. I was playing with my ice so we didn't actually fight. Now I'm worried. Fefnir is heading out and challenging them. But now I need to know what are we really up against. I need to know and need to find out.

**End Entry**


	28. Chapter 28

**Entry 28: Zero**

Fefnir got defeated but this is odd. He's happy about it? Fefnir hardly is happy about going to a duel and been defeated. Then again. The only person he actually dueled is Harpy… Though I have to get ready for the mission. If the two says how this guy is well. Let's see how cute or distasteful he can be.

Oh my… HE IS CUTE AS MASTER X OR EVEN CUTER THAN HARPUIA!!! Long blonde hair. Pretty blue eyes. Especially the eyes. He looks like a night in red shiny armor. Oh I want to play with him. Wait why I say want when I can and will play with him. I don't mind playing with him. Teehehehe.

Hey Fefnir. Harpuia. Phantom. HELL YEAH I DID AND WHY NO ONE TELL ME THAT HE'S A CUTIE!!! HE HAS PRETTY BLONDE HAIR ALMOST LIKE CEIL'S HAIR BUT MUCH MORE SHINIER FOR HIM BEING A REPLOID AND THE PRETTIEST BLUE EYES I'VE EVER SEEN!!! Teehehehe. I can't wait for our next meeting. Herculious Anchus is going against him. Ok. I'm sure my cutie will survive.

Teehehehe. I knew it. He survived. Phantom is going to the factory and destroy that area. Teehehehe. Good luck Phantom. Oh that reminds me something I would have to get some codes ready. This is going to be fun. Zero… I wonder what would you do when we meet.

Eh? He beat you up Phantom? But you set the bombs everywhere. Oh no. I wonder if he's going to be ok. I want to meet him again. I really do. Please be alright Zero. I do want to meet you again. Please be ok. I really want to know more about you. Please oh please be ok.

**End Entry**


	29. Chapter 29

**Entry 29: The Other Meeting**

Eh? The blast never happened over there and now is Hanumachine. Going over there? Is this Master X orders? The resistance becoming a threat? In a way they're but… I see. I'm not questioning. It just we never did an direct attack on their base ever. We normally let them be and… Yes I understand.

Hanumachine got destroyed. Now I think it would be their turn to do a direct attack on Neo Arcadia. Ceil… I know you won't have people attacking us like how we did. I didn't want a direct attack on the resistance base. There's more things to worry about than what the resistance is doing. Now I've regret things but also I can't question my duty. I felt trapped. Blizzack Staggroff is revived. Maha is revived. Anubis and Herculious Anchus.

Oh my goodness. They only brought Zero here. Our fate has combined again. I finally going to have that next meeting with him. Ceil… You have done me a favor and surprised me as well. You're putting your trust in one reploid and yet he does more help to you. I must give you credit for finding him. Even though he destroyed Maha, Anubis, Blizzack, and Herculious, I'm still happy we get to go again with our meeting.

Teehehehe. Zero bested me again. But I didn't care. I wanted this meeting with him. See his pretty blue eyes. I can see that he may not know about several things and I can't help but find him very attractive. I wouldn't mind keeping him around and show Neo Arcadia my tour style.

Master X told me to back off as he's going to fight. But… I want to play with him some more. *sniff* Harpy acted strange during couple of days being more and more about duty and less about us. *sniff* I can't take it. I can't stand Harpy acting this way.

**End Entry**


	30. Chapter 30

**Entry 30: Phantom**

None of the others went to his grave but me. I leave flowers and stuff for him. How can a meeting with someone can cause a problem to someone you would called a brother? I fell to my knees and cried my hardest. I even kept my Phantom plushy in a corner where no one would ever dare touch it. Phantom and Master X. *sniff* Tear drops of rain had poor and I'm crying of all people.

I went to his pupils and they were pretty much ticked or sadness. I can't tell however, they gave me more respects then when I first met them. Tech Kraken would sat down and talk with me. Phoenix Magnion that guy did tell me if I need anything I can go to him. They not lost only a comrade like I have. They lost a comrade and a leader. Harpy… He lost two of his men and I feel sorry for Aztec Falcon. Fefnir and I lost one total. Though I know he wants Aztec Falcon to be fixed up.

I'm back to the computer and I still kept my thoughts to Phantom. Why did he died? Why did he killed himself? It's all for not. Most people never understand the sorrows I have. I always have that plushy of him. I may never see his true face under the mask again but I know… huh?

Hello Cubit Foxstar. Phantom was like a brother to me. A brother out of a bond. We weren't created under one creator. We guardians were created under Master X DNA and Derive from him. Master X is like all of us Guardians father. Phantom… He was the only one that has the best skills and prove that we can be more than Master X. Even so we stood under him following his orders. It's not like we're true siblings just siblings by bond. My bond for Phantom is different from the bonds with the rest. Fefnir, a stubborn friend that's all. Harpuia you kind of know what type of bond I want.

**End Entry**


	31. Chapter 31

**Entry 31: Double Love**

It's not fair. Two reploids I love so much more than a friend and more than anything else in the world. I ended up making a plushy out of Zero. I kept myself on my room for several days. Zero… You were Master X friend and a strong warrior. I can't help loving that type of a warrior. Harpuia is the same as well. However, I don't know what's wrong with me. The rivers of time can flow one way. I sometimes felt like I'm in a bank. A bank where I can't move. The area is hard as ice. If water start dripping out like tears of loneliness. I don't like it. Zero… You are there but I can sense something else out of you. *sniff* I just want to be loved and not frozen in place anymore.

Phoenix Magnion? What's wrong? Huh? Fefnir is fighting Zero? Ok can I go watch the battle? No I'm not joining in. I'm more feel like watching. He isn't going to like it when someone told him to back off nor would he like it when someone joins his fight. I also don't want to participate. Thanks. Thank you Phoenix Magnion for the transportation and stay around with me.

Teehehehe. Fefnir fought Zero and still lost. Fefnir lost. I know Fefnir loves the thrill of battling someone. He may hate a war because they don't give him to rest a bit. Watching this gave me a rush of happiness and a good feeling. Zero… We've met and yet no matter what you still look cute as ever. My red armor warrior. I wonder though if you left Ceil does that means you want to say with me? Then again Harpy would be jealous. Harpuia… I want him to know and understand my feelings for him that I have over 100 years. This the frustrating part. I love two men and yet they never show time of day to me. Well one I had tried and he shun me off. Zero… Are you going to do the same or are you going to show the attention I needed?

**End Entry**


	32. Chapter 32

**Entry 32: Watching Zero**

Teehehehe. Fefnir you really got beaten have you? It seems you keep traveling to Zero all the time. Yeah I know I saw the entire thing. I followed you to your battlefield every time. You heard me I followed you. Yeah I'm up high above so you can't reach me or see where I am. Why it's just you being you fighting someone? Besides who bested you? Zero did. Teehehehe. Do you have issues with Zero? You battle him what now 8 times? Ok just checking, Phoenix Magnion and I can watch high and above. I think about it.

Teehehehe. Zero plushy is finished. It has his blue eyes. Blonde hair. And also his red armor. Teehehehe. I like how it turned out. Though I wonder Zero. I wonder if you will melt the ice that's in my heart and actually care for me. I wonder. However, the pantheons were giving you trouble and Harpy is just sending them in an army wise to you. Fefnir comes out once in a while to defeat you but you always win. Funny the areas where no pantheons are you and Fefnir do battle. So if its not the Pantheons it is Fefnir you're dealing with.

Hmm… I added Zero to the database and all information from the fights we had and the many battles Fefnir has. Harpuia doesn't know about. The more I thought about it the more I stayed thinking about them two. Harpy my feelings for you over the years. Zero… You gave me feelings too. I'm a confused person but as far as I can see. I want to have that love. As far as anyone can see, I'm watching Zero. Whether it's me entering data or flying high watching Fefnir get beaten by him. Zero… You already prove to me you are a strong warrior. I can't help but smile at you when you're fighting and using your saber to destroy things. I wish you joined Neo Arcadia so I can show you what I wanted.

**End Entry**


	33. Chapter 33

**Entry 33: Depressed**

I spend more time in my room looking at my plushies. I knew Aztec Falcon was fixed and remodeled. However, my feelings for my two warriors still is there. Harpuia, the person I loved over 100 years then there's Zero who I started to fall in love. Though I don't know too much about you Zero. I still want to know more about you. I've thought about asking you but I'm also feeling a bit blue. Heh. Never thought the great General of Ice can be so lonely.

Cubit Foxstar??? What's going on??? Say what? Oh Again with TK-31. I heard about it. I already look in every databank on what he's up to. We can't really do anything since he's now not on Neo Arcadia. Tech Kraken have left. I don't know where he went but I just told Fefnir he's over there at the resistance watching Elpizo. Tech didn't gave me any reason why he left. Though I may not know completely but it must deal with Phantom. Tech can be under my army if he wanted to be. However, he rather part ways. Ok thank you Foxstar. I have fired two of my workers. TE-65 and HK-56. Oh they become mavericks after all? I see.

Teehehehe. Fefnir got whooped again. I love seeing Zero fighting. His whole body in bruised and stuff. The best part is when I bring Fefnir back. I can admire the damage Zero gave Fefnir. I love powerful warriors. I can't wait for a time he can ask me out and stuff. Huh? Zero still moving. I should get ready to tell him.

Hey Fefnir. You're in bad shape. Head back and get repairs done. It won't be long until Harpuia gets here. Oh Harpuia is here. Teehehehe. Fefnir is getting dragged back. This is my perfect chance to go and talk to Zero. Then again Harpuia would scold on me as well. I rather not let him scold me. It hurts bad.  
**  
End Entry**


	34. Chapter 34

**Entry 34: Love that Fails**

I'm the one that sneaking out of Harpuia's nose. I have my reason but its not frequently like Fefnir. I need to know if Zero would have me in his heart or not. I wanted to be in there. But then again. What if he has another woman he's worried about? Time to find out.

No it's not Fefnir Zero. I'm not here to beat you up or anything like that. I just wanted to know something that's all. I wanted to know if you have any feelings for someone. Sorry asked it out of the blue. No the reason why I left Neo Arcadia for a bit to find this answer. Oh you don't remember. It's fine. It's probably not the same as a current one anyways. You look worried. Ceil… I see. Humans are known to show their emotions. Sometimes I wonder if I'm becoming human. I see. I better head back. Harpuia would pitch a fit if I'm gone and don't do my duties. One thing I remember Master X told us all. Peace can be obtain by one person or many individual. All you have to do is seek it.

I already can tell Zero is seeking someone in his heart. That itself already could be signs of future conflicts. Why he has to be a cute one? Well flirting with him won't hurt and also battling him would be fun as well. Though I do wish I can tell my feelings to someone that I kept for 100 years. I guess Zero I have to thank you. You have done wonderful things to help us.

Teehehehe. 44 battles and you still lost Fefnir? Ok I go back to my computer then. Huh? What is it Harpy? I didn't been honest with Fefnir but Tech really never did watch the resistance base. I have through my computers and surveillance. Tech had left few months ago after we buried Phantom. I don't know what happened but he left. I'm sorry for saying that he's… oh you know as well. I see. Ok. *sighs*

**End Entry**


	35. Chapter 35

**Entry 35: Pretty Boy Harpuia**

Did Zero changed him? It's odd for Harpy to save someone and send them back to the base. Aztec Falcon had lost his vocal speech but he screech and squawk like a bird. I still understand him. I wonder if I can tell him my secret. Aztec is the only Mutos that stands close to Harpuia and will never leave his side. I should do that. I hope Aztec Falcon can say something.

Hello Aztec. How are you feeling? I see. Huh? Oh yeah I forgot you need this for now. Better? You welcome. Harpuia… I wonder if he ever notices it. That I'm starting to fall in love with him. Oh you know about it? I guess Harpuia doesn't. Oh he does know? Then why haven't he… Yeah I know duty before anything else. I just wanted to know if he ever know about… Huh? Cubit Foxstar?? How can I tell someone like Harpuia? Sure I flirt with other guys but that doesn't I fall in love with them. I see. Eh? Yeah that's true. You did tell Fefnir your feelings and he did acknowledge them. You're right. Thanks Cubit.

Leviathan to Harpuia and Fefnir. I'm picking up massive members of the resistance. They're destination is heading for Neo Arcadia. Waiting for orders. Ok I have FW-92 aided me on the computers. I'm rendezvous with Fefnir and meet you up. Commencing Defense Force. Send in Golems in Sub-Sector 38,39, and 42. Have the humans take shelter.

Harpuia I'm here now what's this drill is about? Oh that's a Neo Arcadian traitor? Elpizo… I found his name. He called himself Elpizo. Oh he's part of the resistance. I see. That makes more people over there. No I'm just wondering that's all. Hey I'm doing the best I can. I'm just going to let Fefnir waste his Ammo.

**End Entry**


	36. Chapter 36

**Entry 36: TK-31 aka Elpizo**

Well I never thought I would see the day Harpuia would not have us attack a traitor. Then again, he's nothing special. However, Zero shows up. I have fun flirting with him. Even though I made a plushy out him, I had my intuition that he would be here. I like meeting with Zero. He's fun. I don't see why not be friends with him. Fefnir likes battling him. I like messing with him. Harpy… He's a hard one to accept people. If Zero was accepted to Neo Arcadia. I think Harpy would be jealous of the attention Zero would get. However, Zero chose not to be in Neo Arcadia.

And there Zero goes with Elpizo. I wonder why Elpizo is all attacking us in the first place. Kuwagust Anchus went too far as well however, I'm not stopping him. Huh? Elpizo was one of the reploids who followed you to the sunken city library? What model number he was? TK-31. Oh that traitor along with HE-22. Yeah I know a bit about it. So that's why you want someone to follow him. Since he was a gathering knowledge and report back, he can use his knowledge to his advantage.

Teehehehe. Again with fighting with Zero. A nice warm up so I can beat him down and flirt with him some more. Teehehehe. I love this. Oh look what we find here. Elpizo. Well time to stop him now. But Zero is coming. Zero or Elpizo. Elpizo or Zero. Ah he is free for now. I just say to Fefnir that I Zero shows up in my area. I can flirt and do other stuff as well. Teehehehe.  
Lost to Zero again. But he is so fun. I like fighting him. I wanted to see if I can go and do other things. Oh well. He got the password to the inner vault but that doesn't mean I care. He still has to go through Fefnir. Even if he goes there and found my 8 year old password, that doesn't mean that the security code won't activate.

**End Entry**


	37. Chapter 37

**Entry 37: Infected Trigger**

Fefnir got his Armed Phenomenon triggered. Harpy is going to be mad. I mean he wasn't supposed to have it triggered. Then again Elpizo helped along. So it wasn't too bad. The security code worked. Fefnir did warped right after Elpizo got to the area. And The Temple of Flames is the hardest to get through and pass without help. Zero is really going to have a hard time. But even so. Elpizo is going to die from us now.

HEEYEAH! Where you think you're going Elpizo or should I say TK-31? You still have to go through me. I don't like people snooping. And you did enough of that. Too bad the security code open and you still have to face us. Wha?! What these cyber elves are doing to me? Baby Elves. You mean they aren't… I won't let you get to Master X. Elpizo!!!

Elpizo left and Zero is coming. Zero… Please help me. I don't want to be in my Armed Phenomenon. Please help me. Harpy… You are the only one who can stop Elpizo from reaching Master X. I didn't think two Baby Elves have the power to awaken my form. Zero… Help me out of this form. Harpy… Please stop Elpizo since I'm in no condition to stop him.

Zero… Thank you for getting me out of that form. Please help Harpy. Help him to stop Elpizo from reaching Master X. Harpy I'll be waiting for you. Please be ok both of you. I don't want to lose you both especially you Harpy. I want you both alive so we can continue watching over humans.

Fefnir? Yes I did. Not by choice. Harpuia…I'm still worried Fefnir. What if he used the Armed Phenomenon. You're right. Yell at you and take my plushies away. Lecture us both to sleep. I know. I promise Fefnir. I will. You should get some sleep. I'll wait for Harpuia.

Harpuia… Are you ok? What happened? He got to Alter of Yggdrasil. Oh no. We all failed. Huh? Zero… He's in there. Harpy what is going to happened to us? I see. Fefnir is asleep as well getting repairs. The repairs is almost done. Oh Fefnir told me something that he wants you to know. If he ever goes back to Armed Phenomenon again. Just hurt him to the point where he can't move anymore. Ok I better rest then. Night Harpy.

**End Entry**


	38. Chapter 38

**Entry 38: Master X Actions**

Two days after the Dark Elf left and the battle between Zero and Elpizo happened. We all went to the Alter since now there's no point having my passwords and the security codes anymore. The Eight Gentle Judges have joined us to follow with the matter. Pieces are all over of the battle. Pieces of TK-31 which is around as well as Master X. It had made me wonder what happened here. Though I freaked out and started crying when I keep seeing pieces of Master X. Though the more I stayed the more I fell in tears. The little cyber elf that was there I saw in pink just floated away. Who was it? I do not know but it just brought me in tears.

Harpy went to the sunken library. I decided to aid along the search within Neo Arcadia's databank. We have very little to nothing about the baby elves even with Dark Elf. Harpy had come back and reported to us. I understand what Elpizo did and why Master X did what he did. For all these years. He hidden them away. One in the Forest of Dysis and the other one away from that one. He make sure that years apart for them so they won't look for each other. Probably the reason why he didn't tell us his actions before and tried to hide from everyone. He probably make sure the Dark Elf is asleep as well.

**End Entry**


	39. Chapter 39

**Entry 39: Fooling Fefnir**

Eh? Dang it. He wants to do that. Thanks for telling me Cubit. Tech isn't really here anymore I have been taking a place of that ninja. Bring him to Tech's old room and I guess I have to act as well. Whatever it is I don't like to get others involve. Ok thank you. I better go now.

Well lets see what the surveillance camera pull out this time. A space craft. It looks old and ancient. Well lets see what is its collusion course and stuff. I rather hope its not aiming at Neo Arcadia. Wow it isn't hitting Neo Arcadia but it isn't hitting the resistance base either. It would be close to the two areas. Well then time to 'report' this to Fefnir. Teehehehe.

The energy is from the sky. Correct. Yes it is. From the looks of it. It won't crash on Neo Arcadia and won't crash at the resistance base either. I see. I won't interfere then. Is this anything to do with Zero? I see. I take my leave. I have some unfinished business to attend.

*huff* *puff* Dang it dressing as a squid ninja isn't easy. But I have to fool Fefnir because I don't want him to know that Tech really left and I rather have him think Tech is still around. I don't want Tech to be hauled back into Neo Arcadia by Fefnir if he wants to be alone.

Harpy? *ack* It's only for one day. I didn't pull it off too well did I? Well what I told Fefnir is the truth though. The satellites and my surveillance have picked up a space shuttle of some sort. It's destination is 32 KM between the Resistance Base and Neo Arcadia. Fine when it lands we will be deployed then.

**End Entry**


	40. Chapter 40

**Entry 40: Resistance Base House Call and Shuttle Course**

I have been sitting around and looking at the precise area where it would crash landed. Harpuia wanted an exact location. I can't get exact but I can get precise. I have a good precise area but it could means that it would be a bit more left or right. However, it does look like it would hit what I told Harpuia. The climate condition of snow started in that area so we may have to deal with that.

I routed and re-routed the location of the shuttle and it's getting troublesome. Something about this shuttle isn't right. Something bad may happened. The problem with energy is getting more and more complicated. I have to think ways to save the energy bill from my surveillance than keep it running like this. With this shuttle we may have our solution or our death in hand.  
Huh Fefnir? What is it? Don't tell me you went against Zero again and beaten him for once? WHAT?! She did it? Not only that most of the Neo Arcadians would love that. Zero told you sorry? And you haven't dueled Zero? Oh I see of all the stuff we found out probably is the reason why I stop looking at my surveillance for this long. We all have been worried. Well then talk to the Gentle Judges then.

This is great new energy. Ceil you must outdone your mother to find something at a time like this. I think she would be proud to see an accomplishment that her daughter have achieved in short amount of time. I mean 6 years. I would take longer for most people with their research longer.

Huh? The shuttle already make its course and is crash landing. Shoot I have to report this to Fefnir. Oh great into the ninja suit I go and report this. Hopefully this is the last time I ever do this. Harpy is going to kill me.

**End Entry**


	41. Chapter 41

**Entry 41: Shuttle Crash**

We have reached the shuttle and we all have manage to get there. It seems the resistance also probably find something out as well. We'll see Zero for sure. They'll never leave him outside of battle. He isn't the reploid that won't sit back and relax while Ceil is endanger. He still has a feeling for humans but I know its must be how we are. He wants to protect her with all his might.

This energy reading. It's almost like the Dark Elf and yet its almost like Zero… What's really going on here? The grunt… It couldn't be… Omega? It has to be Omega. No other reploid grunt like that and if Omega knows that Zero is awake and Dark Elf is around… This is bad. Dr. Weil probably is out as well. Ok Fefnir I will back you up. Ok Harpuia. Please be careful.

I knew it… This is Omega that I've heard about. The same during the Elf Wars. Fefnir be on guard we do need to keep ourselves on Guard. Right. I think he is calling Zero out. When did he do that? Oh shoot Gyaah!! SNOW FLAKES!!! Fefnir help out don't just watch there.

ICE DRAGON!!! GYAH!!! SNOW FLAKES!!! GYAH!!! *huff**puff* Fefnir are you alive? That is Omega. He is existence defies reality. He hurt me bad but he isn't as fun as you are Zero. I'm going to go now. Ok.

Fefnir. It seems you're in worst shape than me. I feel. Huh? He isn't listening to me… Harpy? I'm fine. Omega just beaten us hard. Fefnir is ranting badly. I never heard him this badly ever since the elf wars. Harpy what's going on? Master X is back? Dr. Weil is back as well? This is bad news. Dr. Weil would probably do some… ok I won't say anymore. I will rest… I feel…tired.

**End Entry**


	42. Chapter 42

**Entry 42: Collided Emotions**

Harpy… You promise you get to the bottom of this. Weil shouldn't be here at all. His banishment was meant to be. Fefnir is talking nonsense but for once he put reasons behind it. Harpy I may not leave Neo Arcadia but Fefnir is willing to get out and drive Weil out. We still have our titles so we won't worry too much.

Childre Inarabitta came by and he looked at us with evil intentions. He attacked Fefnir. The thing is that he has a frightful not his usual kind gentle face as I remember. He looked like a rabbit like reploid with intentions to kill.

Blazin' Flizard came and attack me. I'm weak against fire and I know that but does this guy tried to hurt me even worse. Fefnir block it for me but I'm started to cry. Fefnir what is going on.

Deathtanz Mantisk also came by with Blazin' Flizard. He too was attacking the both of us. I don't know what's going on but something isn't right three gentle judges already attacked us.

Cubit? Why? Why attacking me like this? Fefnir… You are standing up for me again. Now I'm worried. Cubit and I settle our disagreements a long time ago we even share our pain. This isn't the same Cubit Foxstar I remember.

Devilbat Schilt came by and started to shock Fefnir saying it was un-gentleman like for him to hurt Cubit like that. Come on move hand move. Thank you hand for picking up the halberd. You touch Fefnir and I'll make sure you're so frozen that it will take more than Fefnir to defrost you. Fefnir … We might as well keep ourselves protected from them. Something tells me that Weil is behind their changes as well. Yes lets wait for Harpuia… *sniff* I'm hurt from what these people have done to me.

**End Entry**


	43. Chapter 43

**Entry 43: The Horrible Fate**

Harpuia… I see. We can't trust them anymore. They are part of Weil's numbers. That means that we couldn't even bare the thought of seeing them in this fashion. I don't think he would de-rank us. I mean we have been in our positions for years and we're still effective. Please talk to him Harpuia.

ICE DRAGON!!! That is what you get Volteel Biblio. You and I may be underwater combatants but I have the better element. Next time Fefnir let me freeze his tails so that way it's easier for you to burst him open. And he isn't land fighter so you have more advantage.

GYAH! Death! You're going to kill us even though we haven't done anything? Oh attacking you! You have attacked us. Leave us be Glacier de Cactank. This is where I don't mind Sodom and Gomorrah being used for now. Yes getting repairs would be nice right now if they let us.

TREVISTA KELVARIAN!!! AHH!!! Down Doggies. Nice Doggies. Down Boy. Thank you Fefnir. He transformed in front of us. Its getting ridiculous. Fefnir what is going on and why is this thing don't go any faster. I really want out and probably sneak some surveillance footage and help the Resistance out. I can't have Neo Arcadia become Weil's playground.

We heard on the intercom. Copy X is gone. Ceil… You have created a great reploid even though he isn't the same but he still did what is best for Neo Arcadia. Harpy… Please tell me that you're ok. We haven't heard from you ever since you said you are going to convince Master X. I hope you are ok. Zero please you and the Resistance have a plan. I'm willing to be a spy for you.

**End Entry**


	44. Chapter 44

**Entry 44: When Heroes Shines Forth**

Stripped from our titles. Harpuia missing in action. My repairs only need the final touches. Hey bots go finish Fefnir up. He needs it. I'll be ok as I am now. Fefnir let them finish you up. I don't know how long they have to shut down but I rather you be in the same minor details as me. You're welcome Fefnir.

There you're almost done. But we can manage to move and fight in the conditions we are now at. This would be a good point to figure out what are we going to do next. I know but we have to think of something. Huh? Cyber Elves? WHA? M-Master X?! PHANTOM?!!! I see. Fefnir what on Earth… That is true. Well time for me to do something instead of sitting here waiting for repair bots when I don't know what Dr. Weil would do to us. Got it. Right behind you Fefnir.

SNOW FLAKES!!! Harpuia. Thank goodness you're still alive. What's with the confused look? He wants us to help Zero out and defeat Omega. Both of them told us the dangers and if Omega kept long the people here is going to see what the Elf Wars is about and it would happened all over again. Besides we were there when he was banished and we knew what kind of man we were dealing with. Lets go and help Zero out.

Huh? This door. Let me try to hack on it. That code doesn't work. That doesn't work. Well slashing it may help but not at the key pad. Still nothing oh shoot the keypad is fried. Lets try attack it together and hopefully get the door down. Ready one two three. Nothing still.

What took you so long Fefnir? Uh? Fefnir? Ok Harpuia lets stand back and let Fefnir burst it down. We never been this close to his blast and I think it would be the first time we are. Lets go. FEFNIR BURST IT DOWN NOW!!!

**End Entry**


	45. Chapter 45

**Entry 45: The Emotions of Love**

Here take this and that and this and that. We're here Zero. Do you think I would leave you hanging without you telling me good-bye? It is time like this where even Omega can't stop. Hey we didn't come because Harpuia told us. It was more like two cyber elves. Now you boys better let me have some of the action too. I don't like being left out of this ok.

Fefnir he is coming at your 3. Thanks Harpuia, Zero. ICE DRAGON!!!! Dang it how many hits does he have to take from us. This isn't beyond real. As long Dark Elf is not with him, I guess we still have a chance. Yeah I'm ready for the last strike. Zero join us with this last strike. ELEMENTAL FINAL STRIKE!!!  
Oh no he's going critical!!! Fefnir the exit!!! Shoot you don't have time. We're all going to die. Dark Elf had changed to her good self and I barely can see her doing something within the explosion that is coming. Mother Elf. Please do something to stop the explosion.

It disappeared figured. Well I know something is going to give and Mother Elf like all sentient beings need to live. Well Fefnir its nice to know you. You have been a real good friend. Feisty but a good one. Zero. I know you have someone who you love and want to be there for. I hope someday you can share that with us.

Sage Harpuia. I know I haven't said anything to you. As Omega is being in a critical state and the explosion will wipe us all out, I know after all these years, after all this time I wanted for you to know me something that it is possible. One thing I want you to hear from me. Sage Harpuia. I Love you. HARPY!!!!

**… Connection has been Lost …**


End file.
